Their Son
by wisegirl1800
Summary: 'Lily had always thought that her and Scorpius' relationship was perfect and full and she had never realized that they were missing anything until they had received the last piece of the puzzle, the thing that brought them closer than anything before, Derrick, their son.' [plotless family fluff]


**A.N/ So obviously I don't own Harry.**

**A.N/ There may be a few errors because I just wrote this during English class and am too lazy to really revise but enjoy either way!**

* * *

He was born on March 20, 2029. He was perfect. He was also one of the most famous babies ever born. He was the grandson of Harry Potter and a Malfoy at that. He was Derrick Julius Malfoy. He was their son.

Lily sat alone in the living room of her and Scorpius' flat looking down at the small bundle which she clutched in her arms. Her eyes were filled with love, wonder, and awe. She was still attempting to comprehend the fact that he was her son, their son, she was a mum, he was a dad; they were a family. They looked just as much; she could already see that Derrick would take after his father in looks. There was a slight exception, his eyes; they were a carbon copy of her own hazel orbs, just like her granddad James'. In the sun his hair did get a slight strawberry blond tint but that was as far as her genes had contributed to his looks.

His father, sigh. Scorpius was all Lily could ask for and more. Not just as a husband and lover but as a father too, he was perfect in Lily's eyes. All throughout her pregnancy he had catered to her every need and had refused to leave her side. It had gotten to the point where she was glad to visit her parents' house simply to escape his caring but slightly overbearing ways. Though, looking back on it she saw that she hadn't minded that much. On the day of Derrick's birth Lily had seen Scorpius cry for the second time ever. (The first had been when Scorpius had gotten the news that his Grandmother Narcissa had passed away.) When he had held and looked upon his son for the first time his eyes had filled with wonder, excitement, and love, his normally stormy grey eyes had cleared up and glassed over with unshed tears. From that moment onwards Derrick had had Scorpius wrapped around his little finger.

Even at five months old Derrick was able to manipulate his father into doing whatever he wanted done. Lily herself had not known the true extent of this power until a few weeks ago when she had stumbled into the hallway after waking up the middle of the night and found that Scorpius had not been in bed. She had walked past the nursery and seen that the door had been ajar. She had doubled back and peered inside. That was where she had seen Scorpius. He had been holding Derrick and slowly moving around the room; both of their light blond hair had glinted in the moonlight. His deep voice had softly and pleasantly crooned a melody in French to which Lily had not been familiar. Scorpius had been looking at his son with love and Derrick had been looking at his father with wonder, reaching a tiny hand up to scrape against his stubbly chin. Lily had left to return to her and Scorpius' bedroom to crawl back into bed, leaving the two boys alone, in awe of one another.

Lily had always shared the same feelings as Scorpius. She felt disbelief that she and Scorpius were _parents_ – honest to goodness, bring-their-child-to-platform-9-and-3/4-sometime-i n-the-near-future parents. She often wondered whether or not her own parents had experienced the same disbelief when they had first had James. Another emotion which she shared with her husband was the total helplessness in the hands of their son. Lily knew that this level of manipulation was not normal. She was 100% convinced that her son was already showing signs of following in the footsteps of both of his parents and joining Slytherin house when he finally reached school. What other explanation was there for his power over the both of them?

No what his power was over them, no matter how many times he had kept them both up at night, and no matter how often Lily felt that she should be back at Hogwarts not in charge of another person's life, she still loved Derrick with all of her heart, all of her existence, all of her everything. Lily had always thought that her and Scorpius' relationship was perfect and full and she had never realized that they were missing anything until they had received the last piece of the puzzle, the thing that brought them closer than anything before, Derrick, their son.

* * *

**A.N/ Please, please, please review. I love to hear your opinions! **


End file.
